Brother's Tempus
by tacticusthe11th
Summary: During a potions class, an accident send Harry and Ron back in time. they awaken only to come face to face with themselves?
1. Chapter 1

:right. I don't own Harry Potter, just this story so please don't sue me.

Harry and Ron sat next to each other in potions class counting down the minutes until the class was over. The small, dark, dingy, drafty classroom was unbearable on it's own, but with Snape breathing down their necks while they were trying to brew something as complex as the de-aging potion it was a miracle that no one had blown up yet. They may have been fifth years but five years of Snape's teaching made potions beyond comprehension.

Harry looked around the class in boredom. He already knew that he had failed this assignment. The potion was supposed to be a glowing sky blue. His was jet black and the consistency of tar. Probably not useful for a de-aging potion, but maybe if his slipped it into Snapes food….

Attempting and failing to pull the stirring stick out of the thing his potion had become, Harry dismissed his daydream of killing Snape. He'd have to be drunk and stoned as well as blind, deaf, and dumb not to notice the goop in his lunch. Sighing, Harry looked at Ron's potion, which looked pretty much the same, except his was covered in vile looking purple foam. Sharing a look of hopelessness, the duo looked at the desk in front of them where Nevile was sitting.

Nevile wasn't good at potions on the best of days. On average, he blew up or melted at least three cauldrons in one class. That was probably why he was sitting alone. Nobody was willing to risk bodily harm to try and help him out. Unfortunately, this made him more nervous, making his potions skills go from horrid to non existent.

Harry and Ron stared in horror as Nevile's potion started glowing a strange, evil purple. The poor kid was oblivious and kept stirring. The glow was steadily getting brighter and brighter. Looking around for Snape, Harry and Ron saw him standing as far away from Nevile as possible and grinning evilly.

In unison both Harry and Ron jumped over their desks. Snape began yelling at them for disrupting his class, but they didn't notice. Grabbing Neivile's arms they threw him back across their desks and away from his time bomb of a potion.

Suddenly the potion glowed a brilliant white, blinding everyone in the class. The class shielded their eyes as the brilliant glow illuminated every inch of the dungeon class room. The light faded, but everyone was still temporarily blind.

"Potter, Weasley, fifty points from Gryffindor each for your idiocy! In all my years of tea-" Snape cut off mid rant win he realized that the area where the cauldron and the two trouble makers was a smoking crater. His eyes widened in horror just as Hermione Granger screamed. Nevile Longbottom was staring at his old cauldron in horror, unable to move.

"H-harry, R-Ron? Oh God, Harry, Ron!" Hermione sobbed.

"Mr. Longbottom, Escort Ms. Granger to the Infirmary and tell Madam Pomphery to give her a calming drought. Ms. Greengrass, go to the headmasters office immediately. Tell him there's been an accident and," Snape paused and took a deep breath, "and tell him we lost Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Everyone else go back to your dormitories."

Everyone left in shock, Nevile supporting a sobbing Hermione. Snape took a seat behind his desk sullenly. Cradling his head in his hands, the potions Professor sighed deeply. Reaching into a drawer of his desk he pulled out a bottle of firewhisky and took a deep swig. Starring at the bottle for a minute, he took another long drink before throwing the bottle across the room. It shattered loudly on the stone walls.

"Goddammit!" He yelled.

"Severus," a grandfatherly voice from the door said. "Perhaps you should tell me what happened." Snape spun around to look at the very old looking Professor Dumbledore. The customary twinkle was gone and he looked every one of his 157 years.

"They're gone," Snape said simply, with a shrug of his shoulder. 'Nothing is going to be the same," Snape thought sullenly to himself. And he couldn't have been more right.



Harry opened his eyes blearily and looked around the room he was in. If the white bed was anything to go by then he was in the infirmary. He couldn't really tell without his glasses as everything looked like grey and white blobs. Sighing, Harry tried to remember what had happened. Ron and him had just gotten Nevile away from his cauldron when everything went white and- and he woke up here. That was all Harry could remember.

Voices coming towards him broke Harry out of his thoughts. He closed his eyes to make t look like he was sleeping. The last thing Harry wanted was for Madam Pomphery to start fussing over him.

"But I don't understand it Helga. How can these two look so much like us? I know I don't have any illegitimate son's, but I can't speak for Salazar,"

"Oh, shut up you imbecile. I would never cheat on Rowena and for them to be our children we would have had to conceive them when we were twelve. I didn't lose my virginity that early Godrick, though _I can't speak for you,"_

"Stop it both of you! If you wake them up, so help me, you'll need the infirmary as well!"

"Fine, fine. Let's go give our unexpected guests a visit then."

When the door opened Harry still hadn't recovered from his shock. Those people, if what they called each other was anything to go by, were the founder. But they hadn't been alive for over a thousand years! Harry was so shocked he forgot to fake being asleep.

"Ah, so you're awake. Good! I'm Godrick Gryffindor and this is Helga Huffelpuff on my left and the dark, brooding man on my right is Salazar Slytherin. You are currently at Hogwarts. Now, would you be so kind as to tell us your name?" the red blur that was, supposedly, Godrick Gryffindor asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure. But first, could you give me my glasses?" Harry asked his voice just barely above a whisper.

"What are glasses and why exactly do you need them?" the green blur asked with a frown in his voice.

"They're two pieces of glass in metal frames, like small windows only circular. I need them to see." Harry said patiently, like he was talking to a child.

"You have a problem with your eyes?" the yellow blur asked. "I could fix your eyes for you if you want. Though I must wonder why you haven't had it done before. It is a relatively simple charm."

"Uh, yeah, that would be nice, if you don't mind?" Harry asked tentatively. The yellow blur seamed to shake, which must have been a nod, and muttered some Gaelic Words quietly. Suddenly the world came into focus and Harry found himself staring at older versions of him and Ron and a pleasant looking blonde haired woman with comforting blue eyes. She reminded him, eerily, of Albus Dumbledore.

"You were going to tell us your name, boy," the older version of Harry in the Green robes said with annoyance. Harry glared at him.

"I'm not a boy! I'm fifteen years old!" Harry yelled.

"You certainly don't look like one," Salazar said coldly. "You look like you're still a second or third year."

_"Fuck you!" _Harry said, unconsciously speaking in parcel tongue. Salazar's eyes widened comically.

_"You're a parceltongue. How is that possible? Only members of my family can speak parcel tongue." _Salazar hissed harshly.

_"I, uh, may or may not be from the future," _Harry said, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. Slytherin stared at Harry in dumb shock.

"So, Salazar, you said something about not having any illegitimate children?" Godrick said, glancing at the two nervously. He flinched violently when they both stopped their starring contest to glare at him. "Twins then?" Godrick said weakly. Everyone conscious in the room just rolled their eyes.

:Please, Please, **Please, _Please _**review:


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank BBHarry for _ACTUALLY FREAKIN REVIEWING! _ I don't own Harry Potter:

"What's goin' on," Ron said sleepily, sitting up in his bed. He looked at the three founders gathered around Harry and went a little cross-eyed before shaking his head. "Harry, why are there two of you and why am I over there?" Ron said, looking clueless.

"Well, uh, this is Salazar Slytherin, the man in the red is Godrick Gryffindor, and the lady in yellow and black is Helga Hufflepuff," Harry said, trying to keep a straight face. Ron started laughing hilariously.

"Nice try Harry, but if they were they would be speaking Anglo Saxon. You need to think your pranks out a little better."

"Actually young man, we put a translation spell on you. You two were mumbling in some strange language in your sleep so we put it on you as a precaution," Helga said, smiling brightly. Ron stared at her for a second before looking at Harry again.

"You weren't joking, were you?" Ron asked weakly. Harry shook his head. "Figures Nevile would turn a de-aging potion into a time travel potion." Ron groaned. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor looked shocked while Slytherin looked at them in amusement.

"You're not from this time?" Godrick asked in amazement. "Future or past?"

"We're from about a thousand years in the future," Harry said, looking slightly embarrassed. Everyone jumped when Godrick let out a yell of joy.

"Hear that Sal! They're from a thousand years in the future and they've heard of us! We're famous!" the over excited founder said, doing a little happy dance. Salazar looked at him in disgust.

"Yes, yes, we're well known. Now please stop whatever it is that you're doing. I've seen muggles doing less disturbing things," Salazar said, sidling away from Godrick worriedly. Godrick stopped and turned to Salazar with a hurt look on his face.

"Oh, how you wound me Sal! I thought you were my friend!" Helga and Salazar rolled their eyes at his theatrics while Ron and Harry gave them lost looks. Seeing that, Helga immediately went into Healer mode.

"Godrick shut up and get out. I won't have you disturbing my patients. Sal, use your legillimency to give them and understanding of our language. Those translation spells won't last much longer and I do not won't to keep replacing them. Then get Rowena and to start looking through the library for anything we have one time travel." Helga said, walking over to Harry and flicking her wrist at him. A spell hit the young man and he suddenly found himself very sleepy. The over-protective matron did the same to Ron. "Quickly Salazar, before they fall asleep!" Harry briefly saw the founder's eyes before he felt a soft breeze go through his mind. Then unconsciousness claimed him.

………………………………………………..

Future: Hogwarts

Hermione sat in a deep chair in the Headmaster's office, numb to the outside world. She dimly heard the Headmaster questioning Snape and Neville and asking her something but none of it made any impact. All she could think of was that blinding flash of light and the dim outline of her two friends. No, they were more than friend, they were her friends. How could they be dead?

McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at each other worriedly. The entire time that they had been talking Hermione hadn't moved a muscle, hadn't said a word, even her tears had dried up.

"Ms. Granger?" McGonagall said cautiously. "Ms. Granger, are you alright?" Hermione's head snapped up like she had just now realized where she was. The young Gryffindor looked around the office in a slightly dazed way before her eyes hardened.

"I'll be okay Professor. May I be excused?" Hermione asked, no emotion betrayed in her voice. McGonagall and Dumbledore shared a look again and Snape looked at Hermione sharply.

"Yes Ms. Granger, you may go," Dumbledore said softly. Hermione nodded stiffly and stood. She turned sharply on her heal and walked out of the office, her back ramrod strait. The minute the door closed behind her Snap looked at the other two Professors worriedly.

"That girl needs to be watched," the greasy potions professor said harshly.

"Severus, Ms Granger may be upset but I doubt that she would do anything to hurt herself," McGonagall said sternly.

"I'm not worried about her hurting herself, but she has a record of doing foolish things to help Mr. Potter and Weasley. She may fall into the darker parts of magic and if she does she will give some of the strongest Deatheaters a run for their money." Both McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at Snape in shock.

"Ms. Granger would never succumb to the Dark Arts," McGonagall said with an offended look.

"I must agree with Minerva on this Severus. Ms. Granger is not the type to fall," Dumbledore said softly. Shaking his head in exasperation Snape stormed out of Dumbledore's office. McGonagall gave the Headmaster a small nod and followed after her colleague. Sighing, Dumbledore rubbed his face tiredly. "What a mess this is."

Hermione walked through the halls of Hogwarts quickly, her posture stiff, the look on her face daring anybody to stop her. Inside, however, her thoughts were racing. She'd come to a realization in the Headmaster's office. She'd always followed authority figures and listened to her elders like a good little girl, but when it came to Harry and Ron she'd broken countless rules. That was how important they were to her. They were her first real friend and would always take precedents over anyone and anything else.

They couldn't be dead. After all the years they had spent together Hermione would know, and it didn't feel like they were dead. So she'd break the rules again. Hermione was going to get her friends back any way that she could, whether it be by light or dark spells, and no one was going to stop her.

…………………………………………….

Founders Time: Dungeons

Salazar Slytherin stalked through his dungeons, immersed in his thoughts. The two time travelers were certainly intriguing, that was a given, but they themselves weren't what had captured his attention. No, it was the look in the eyes of the boy who looked like him that had captured Salazar's attention. When he'd heard his name the boy's eyes had lit up with both hate and fear.

'Why would he hate and fear me, he's one of my descendents, isn't he?' Sal thought in distress. Granted, the boy was from a _thousand _years in the future, so history could have been distorted, but not so much that people of his own line would hate him. Sal had never done anything to deserve that kind of hatred. Granted, he knew more about the dark arts than most, but it didn't control him. He wasn't out trying to conquer the world like all those self styled dark lords. The worst that had happened had been when he had tried to leave the school two years ago when he and Godrick had had a fight. Godrick had stopped him half way across the grounds and the two of them had ended up having a battle. Two days latter they had both woken up in the infirmary with two very pissed off women. Sal winced at the memory. He had never known that Rowena knew so many painful curses.

Sal stopped in the middle of the hall way and sighed. He was getting nowhere and thinking about it more only made him more stressed. Maybe he'd go talk to Sasha. His baby Basilisk always knew what to say to calm him down. Nodding to himself, Sal turned and started walking back up to his rooms. A whispering noise made the dark founder stop mid step and listen. When it came again Sal grinned to himself. 'Speak of the Devil' he thought.

"Harry, this wasn't a good idea. We should have stayed in our beds," Ron said, looking around the Dungeon nervously. Harry stopped and whipped around, glaring at Ron.

"Not a good idea- Ron, this is _your _idea! I didn't want to leave either!" Ron looked sheepishly at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well it seemed like a good idea when we weren't in the Dungeons," the red head said lamely. Harry groaned loudly.

"Hufflepuff is gonna skin us alive if she catches us. She must be Madam Pomohery's ancestor or something," Harry said, looking around the deserted corridor hopelessly.

"She wouldn't skin you, that would just make more work for her. In all likelihood she'll chain you to the beds and keep you dosed with sleeping potions for a few months." A very Harry-like voice said from the shadows behind the duo. Both Harry and Ron jumped. Spinning around they came face-to-face with none other than Salazar Slytherin.

"How can you understand us? We aren't speaking Anglo-Saxon," Harry said frowning.

"Simple. When I was giving you the knowledge to speak my native tongue I took the knowledge of how to speak, English I think you call it?" Slytherin smirked at the two Gryffindors. Your mental barriers were non-existent so it was fairly easy."

"Err," Harry and Ron said, "what mental barriers?"

"Your ocullamency shield of course," Salazar said frowning. "Surely they still teach that at Hogwarts in your time." Both Harry and Ron shook their heads at him. "You mean to tell me they don't even teach you how to organize your mind anymore?" Salazar said, looking livid.

"No, they don't. If you help us get out of here we'll tell you all the other stupid things the do to," Ron said quickly. Salazar nodded quickly and without a word started walking down the hall way. Sharing a look, the two time travelers shrugged and trailed after him. The rest of the walk out of the Dungeons was silent except for the angry, parceltongue muttering of the irate founder.

Not two seconds after they got out of the dark and creepy Dungeons the group ran into a very angry Healer. Upon seeing Lady Hufflepuff the two boys hid behind Salazar. The founder looked at the two of them in amusement.

"What exactly do you two think you're doing?" he said in Anglo-Saxon over his shoulder at the two cowering boys. Harry's brow furrowed for a minute in concentration before he replied in the same language.

"Ron and I know better than to face an angry healer. They get downright scary."

"Salazar, move aside! Stop shielding those two!" Helga bellowed.

"See, what did I tell you?" Harry said, grabbing Salazar's robes to keep him between the two teenagers and the very angry Healer. Sal smirked for a split second before turning around and flicking his wrist at the two time travelers. Both began floating into the air, much to their horror.

"Traitor!" they yelled after the retreating founder in unison. The last thing Ron and Harry heard before Hufflepuff stunned them was Salazar's laughter.

**Read and Review:**


End file.
